


Recortes de prensa

by Silvara_alhana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daily Prophet, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Political Alliances, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana
Summary: Un artículo en El Profeta y una reforma de la Ley de Educación Mágica serán los detonantes para que Severus Snape y Harry Potter se reencuentren después de cinco largos años. La prensa del mundo mágico recoge entre sus páginas la evolución de una crisis institucional y política que obligará tanto a Potter como a Snape a colaborar a pesar de sus reticencias. Esta es la crónica de una victoria, la historia de una pareja imposible.





	1. Tribuna

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Vengo con otro fic snarry, aunque el estilo esta vez es muy diferente. Mi idea era conseguir que los capítulos fueran páginas de periódicos y revistas, pero mi conocimiento de html es escaso, así que he hecho lo que he podido con mis limitados conocimientos. Podéis leerlos aquí, en AO3, pero para disfrutar de la experiencia completa, os aconsejo que descarguéis los pdf que he montado y que leáis TODOS los textos de los artículos. 
> 
> Voy a ir subiendo los capítulos poco a poco a AO3, porque aunque tengo 9 capítulos terminados, maquetar es UN HORROR xD
> 
> El enlace donde iré subiendo los capítulos es el siguiente: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1RI0ImphGLHStioNio3ar1Task4ujnCHD?usp=sharing
> 
> POR FAVOR, SI TENÉIS PROBLEMAS PARA DESCARGAR LOS PDF EN DRIVE, AVISADME EN LOS COMENTARIOS. ¡Gracias!

 

####  ****

####  **TRIBUNA**  

##  _Reforma educativa e interdisciplinaridad_

 

Imagen de archivo de un aula de pociones

 

######  **HARRY POTTER. 4 DIC. 2003, 15:30**

A cuenta de la nueva reforma educativa propuesta por el Ministerio, y que será sometida a aprobación en las próximas semanas, cabe preguntarse si el texto de la ley cumple con las expectativas y, lo más importante, si resuelve los verdaderos problemas que aquejan a nuestro sistema educativo, que, por decirlo amablemente, está obsoleto y no responde a las verdaderas necesidades actuales.

Ya adelanto que la respuesta es NO.

Pese a la propaganda y el trabajo publicitario llevado a cabo desde el Ministerio durante los últimos meses, la realidad es que el proceso de redacción del anteproyecto ha sido poco transparente y el resultado final, no solo no da respuesta a las constantes peticiones de los profesores, sino que pretende limitar aún más la libertad académica de los docentes en las escuelas y facultades.

La nueva norma no es más que una treta disfrazada de buenas intenciones para legislar y ejercer un mayor control sobre la forma en que se educa y no sobre la calidad de la propia educación.

 ** _Material escolar y libros_** : En la citada norma, se establece (art. 20, párrafo a) del capítulo II) que, cada cinco años, la comisión de Educación Mágica, elaborará un listado que contendrá los libros que los centros docentes deberán utilizar para impartir las asignaturas obligatorias. Resulta paradójico que dicha comisión (art. 25 a) y b) del capítulo II) esté conformada por miembros elegidos a dedo por el propio Ministro y no por profesionales del ámbito educativo propuestos por sus propios colegas en función de sus méritos.

En definitiva, la nueva ley deja al albur del Ministerio, y de los avatares políticos de cada momento, la determinación de los contenidos que  pueden estudiarse en las asignaturas. Así, aquellos autores que tengan un sesgo ideológico contrario a la política institucional, jamás serán  objeto de estudio ni su material incluido en los planes educativos.

No es necesario que incida en la trascendencia de este hecho.  

Los libros de personas brillantes serán sustituidos convenientemente por los de aquellos autores afines al Ministerio y el _amiguismo_ volverá  a primar sobre el talento, como ya ha sucedido en otras ocasiones.

Efectivamente, los libros actuales están obsoletos. En Hogwarts, en los cursos superiores de Pociones, se obliga al profesorado a seguir utilizando el mismo libro desde hace veinte años. Edición tras edición, sigue presentando los mismos errores y las mismas instrucciones vagas e imprecisas, que, según me consta, ya fueron denunciadas ante la editorial por distintos profesores. Entre ellos, el ilustre académico y Presidente de la Organización Internacional de Pociones, Severus Snape.

Pero la solución no es crear una comisión de corte político para actualizar el material académico y sustituirlo por otro igual de pobre. La solución pasa por contar con los mejores profesionales en la materia, no solo para la redacción de la ley, sino para el desarrollo de la misma y puesta en práctica. Desde Hogwarts, se han propuesto alternativas a los legisladores, que no han sido atendidas ni respondidas.

 ** _Elección de profesores. Control del claustro_** **:** En el artículo 48 bis del capítulo III de la Ley se indica que la elección del profesorado de todos los centros se realizará desde el Ministerio. Los nombramientos de Profesores deberán ser aprobados, en un primer momento, por el Departamento de Educación Mágica y, a continuación, por la Asociacion de Padres de Alumnos. Y si bien los centros educativos podrán proponer la contratación de un docente, la necesidad de pasar ambos cortes implicará _, de fact_ o, terminar con la libertad de los centros para elegir a su personal.

Las interferencias del Ministerio y, sobre todo, de las Asociaciones de Padres y Alumnos significarán un aumento de la presión sobre los centros, cuyos profesores estarán siempre bajo el punto de mira de padres que pertenezcan a las Asociaciones. Tal normativa otorga gran poder a los padres de los alumnos pues podrán decidir a su antojo quién entra y quién sale de un centro en función del trato que se otorgue a sus propios hijos.

La Ley se esfuerza en establecer importantes mecanismos de control a los centros y, sin embargo, no atiende las necesidades reales de nuestro sistema educativo.  

 ** _Interdisciplinaridad:_** A menudo, en el departamento de Medimagia, me encuentro con jóvenes formados, de  notas brillantes, y con un conocimiento exhaustivo de las materias. A veces, pueden recitar de memoria detalles con una perfección que roza el absurdo. Sin embargo, son incapaces de realizar una crítica a una teoría, de extrapolar dichos conocimientos a otras disciplinas o de interrelacionar conceptos. Este error de ningún modo es imputable a los estudiantes, sino al sistema actual. Y ha sido precisamente esta cuestión la más reclamada por los profesionales del sector: la necesidad de configurar un plan de estudios que permita a los estudiantes escapar de la rigidez del concepto “asignatura”, entendiéndola como un compartimento estanco.

Ninguna reforma hace la ley en este sentido. La ley ha silenciado todas las peticiones realizadas desde el sector educativo y desde los Centros de Investigación, moldeando una normativa a medida del Ministerio cuyo único fin es obtener el control total sobre los centros.

La conclusión de todo ello es que esta Ley no busca ofrecer una educación de mayor calidad, sino perpetuar el poder que el Ministerio ya ostenta sobre la educación y aumentar el control sobre los centros, sus profesores y el contenido de la enseñanza, con fines exclusivamente políticos y partidistas.

Resulta imperativo que la sociedad mágica se implique y que los sectores intelectuales y profesionales se unan para evitar este atropello. Un hombre admirable me dijo una vez que la mediocridad era el recurso de los débiles.

 

######  **SOBRE EL AUTOR:**

**~~HARRY POTTER~~** ~~, el que derrotó a Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis.~~   **Edición de las 15:55 a solicitud del autor del artículo de opinión**. ~~~~

 **HARRY POTTER** es licenciado en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y en Pedagogía Mágica Avanzada. En la actualidad, imparte clases en la escuela de Hogwarts y dirige un equipo de investigación interdisciplinar en el departamento de Medimagia para el desarrollo de nuevos tratamientos contra maldiciones incurables. Autor del controvertido libro: “Talento vs  Enchufismo”


	2. Carta al director

 

 

####  **CARTA AL DIRECTOR**  

##  _Réplica al artículo “Reforma educativa e interdisciplinaridad de Harry Potter”_

 

__

 Pergamino enviado por el autor

 

 

****

######  **SEVERUS SNAPE. 6 DIC. 2003, 9:00**

****

 

Estimado director:

Leo con fascinación el artículo del señor Potter, publicado en su número del día 4 de diciembre de 2.003 bajo el título “Reforma educativa e interdisciplinaridad” ~~(Una palabra de más de cuatro sílabas, asombroso).~~ En este sentido, debo decirle que me resulta sorprendente que un periódico de esta categoría publique un artículo de semejante simpleza. No obstante lo anterior, y sin perjuicio del contenido de dicho artículo al que luego me referiré, es imperativo realizar una serie de aclaraciones y precisiones respecto a determinadas menciones que me afectan personalmente.

1\. Debo recordarle al señor Potter que el art. 1 de la _Guía breve para la cita y referencia de obras de otros autores_ indica que, siempre y en todo caso, cuando se utilice una cita o referencia de otro autor, deberá ir entrecomillada y deberá hacerse la correspondiente anotación donde conste el título del libro, la página y, por supuesto, el nombre de autor, a los efectos de dar los créditos correspondientes. 

Me refiero, evidentemente, a la frase resaltada en el artículo: “la mediocridad es el recurso de los débiles” ~~, que, por cierto, resulta muy oportuna a nuestros efectos~~ , y que forma parte de mi obra “Recursos avanzados en Pociones para magos y brujas jóvenes.”

Vista la autoridad moral desde la que escribe el señor Potter en su artículo, sería de agradecer algo más de rigor en la utilización de material que no le pertenece.

2\. La denuncia ante la editorial, en relación a las evidentes y flagrantes deficiencias de los manuales de Pociones, jamás existió. En realidad, fue una amable y respetuosa conversación con el entonces director de la editorial, John Travers, mientras fui Profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts. Expusimos nuestros argumentos y resultó ser una persona poco sensible a la persuasión.

En cuanto al contenido del propio artículo. No es que me extrañe que el señor Potter abandere una causa perdida que, aparentemente, es buena y noble para la sociedad mágica. Es adicto a la atención. Lo verdaderamente sorprendente es el discurso del artículo, propio de una mentalidad nefelibata (1) y _sabelotodo_ , muy poco acorde con la personalidad del articulista, que tiende, según mi limitada experiencia, a la queja perpetua sin argumento. Quizás el señor Potter tenga alguna apropiación intelectual más que confesar. ~~Señorita Granger, no tiene por qué esconderse.~~   

Desde luego, la cuestión de la reforma educativa es tan extensa que su explicación en un artículo deviene en una misión casi inefable (2). Aun así, compartiendo en general la conclusión de que la ley de la reforma educativa es un engendro zafio producido por las mentes más ineptas y corruptas del Ministerio durante algún tipo de borrachera colectiva, debo apuntar que el texto del —hagamos el esfuerzo de creérnoslo— señor Potter está plagado de obviedades y de muy pocas soluciones. Cualquier otra cosa habría sido un rasgo de agibílibus (3) y, en tal caso, alguien en el mundo mágico habría muerto de la impresión.  

1\. El señor Potter habla, erróneamente, de paradojas —referido a una idea extraña y/o contradicción aparente— cuando lo que realmente quiere decir es que es deshonesto que una comisión política decida las materias a impartir a los estudiantes. No hay nada más natural y coherente que el intento por parte de un poder político de ejercer un férreo control sobre la educación y sus futuros votantes. Lo que sí es paradójico es que el señor Potter hable de “amiguismos” y “enchufismo”. O como a mí me gusta llamarlo: tráfico de influencias.

Dicho lo cual, nada nuevo aporta. La solución que propone es _“contar con los mejores profesionales en la materia”_ , pero no da explicaciones sobre cómo se elegirían tales profesionales ni cuáles han sido las propuestas realizadas desde Hogwarts. Quizás es que la verdadera intención del articulista es sustituir unos rebuznos por otros, con la única diferencia de que los que salgan de la propuesta del señor Potter serán aquellos más afines a su cuerda o a su ideología de cátedra.  

2\. Respecto a la elección del profesorado, y dados los buenos resultados que se cosecharon en Hogwarts con la libre contratación del personal a elección del director, es lógica la defensa exacerbada que hace el señor Potter de dicho sistema. Baste mencionar, a meros efectos ejemplificativos, a los siguientes profesores: Quirrel —cuyo cerebro estuvo invadido parasitariamente por el Señor Tenebroso—; Lockhart, antes llamado “el espabilado”; y Alastor Moody, alias Barty Crouch Jr.   

Es de suponer que las futuras decisiones de Hogwarts en esta materia se sustentarán sobre la misma contundente lógica que las anteriores. Grandes noticias.

3\. No es de extrañar tampoco el desprecio que desprende el artículo cuando dice que hay alumnos que “pueden recitar de memoria detalles que rozan el absurdo”. Todo lo que tenga que ver como la excelencia es motivo de oprobio para el señor Potter. Sería mucho mejor que los alumnos no aprendieran nada en absoluto para evitar ofender el desconocimiento de _otros_. Podríamos coincidir el señor Potter y yo en la necesidad de educar a nuestros jóvenes en un sistema interdisciplinar, siempre y cuando, ello no sea la excusa para rebajar a estándares de sonrojo el nivel de los estudios, como parece intuirse de las palabras del articulista.

En todo caso, cabe preguntarse qué pretende hacer el señor Potter en tal sistema interdisciplinar. Qué asignaturas estarían dentro de ese plan. Si por fin, se incluirían disciplinas condenadas al ostracismo (4) como “Magia Antigua” o “Magia neutral”, no hablemos ya de las Artes Oscuras aplicadas.

El artículo es un compendio de buenas intenciones que no se concretan en ninguna solución. Una llamada a la resistencia social ~~desde su posición de celebridad~~ , sin fundamento y sin una propuesta alternativa al margen de la pataleta. 

 **Notas del editor:** Se han incluido las frases tachadas en la carta original a petición del propio autor. A continuación, se consignan, para mejor comprensión de los lectores, determinadas definiciones:

(1) Nefelibata: dicho de una persona soñadora.

(2) Inefable: Inenarrable, que no puede explicarse con palabras. 

(3) Astucia, habilidad.

(4) Aislamiento, exilio. 

######  **SOBRE EL AUTOR:**

**~~SEVERUS SNAPE~~ ~~fue director de Hogwarts, profesor de Pociones de Harry Potter y espía para la Orden del Fénix durante la guerra contra Voldemort. Sobrevivió milagrosamente al mordisco de Nagini~~. Edición de las 9:02 a solicitud del autor. ~~~~**

**~~SEVERUS SNAPE~~** ~~fue Director de Hogwarts y, actualmente, es miembro de la Organización Internacional de Pociones.~~ **Edición de las 9:15 a solicitud del autor.** ~~~~

 **SEVERUS SNAPE** fue Director de la Ilustre Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Actualmente, es Presidente de la Organización Internacional de Pociones y un pocionista de reconocido prestigio a nivel europeo. Autor de importantes y controvertidos tratados como “El uso de magia oscura en la elaboración de pociones curativas”.

 


	3. Columna de opinión

 

  **COLUMNA**  

##  _Contrarréplica a la réplica del artículo “Reforma educativa e interdisciplinaridad”_

  __

_ El Sr. Travers en la actualidad, tras ser preguntado por su discusión con _  
_ Severus Snape en el año 95 sobre los libros de texto de Pociones. _  
_ Fotografía proporcionada por Harry Potter. _

  

######  **HARRY POTTER. 7 DIC. 2003, 11:55**

La dirección de este periódico ha tenido la amabilidad de cederme este pequeño espacio para dar respuesta a la carta remitida por el señor Snape en relación a mi artículo sobre la reforma educativa.

En primer lugar, debo dar las gracias al señor Snape por su opinión y por la publicidad gratuita que me ha proporcionado con su excelente crítica —según me transmiten desde el periódico, han recibido una avalancha de cartas solicitando nuevas copias de la edición del día 4 diciembre de 2.003—. Dicho lo cual, intentaré ser breve en mi réplica para no fatigar al personal.

La fascinación, al parecer, es uno de los puntos que compartimos el señor Snape y yo. Resulta sorprendente su queja respecto a la falta de atribución de esa cita, la cual, efectivamente, forma parte de su libro _Recursos avanzados en Pociones para magos y brujas jóvenes_. Debe de haber olvidado el señor Snape que cuando solicité su permiso para reproducir parcialmente algunos de sus escritos, su respuesta fue —y cito literalmente—: “Potter, desgraciadamente no puedo evitar que mis libros estén a su alcance. No _mencione_ mi nombre y no vuelva a molestarme.” Portazo incluido. Intenté seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. En cualquier caso, no tengo ningún problema en reconocerle la autoría de aquellas palabras.

Respecto a la cuestión del señor Travers, es curiosa la descripción que hace sobre aquella conversación, teniendo en cuenta que la misma adquirió tintes de leyenda en la editorial. Quizás donde el señor Snape decía amable, quiso decir mordaz, y donde decía respetuosa, pretendía decir hiriente. Solo por ser precisos en el lenguaje y visto el interés del señor Snape en las definiciones.

No entraré a desmentir algunos de los comentarios vertidos en la carta, que son totalmente infundados; pero sí quisiera detenerme en algunos puntos del discurso sobre la reforma educativa que, todo hay que reconocerlo, están muy bien traídos y son de una importancia trascendental en el tema que nos ocupa.

Ni Hogwarts ni el que suscribe tiene interés alguno en obtener el control absoluto sobre la educación y sus contenidos. Por tanto, mi deseo y el de los que me acompañan no es sustituir ninguna clase de rebuznos por otros. La idea sobre la que sustento mi crítica a la ley es que creo posible desarrollar un sistema imparcial que permita a los estudiantes aprender con calidad y sobre todo tipo de contenidos sin que haya poderes interesados implicados. Que permita a los alumnos acceder no solo a los libros “aprobados por la autoridad competente”, sino también a los de otros autores políticamente incorrectos para que su visión pueda abrirse a otras formas de entender la magia. Sí, en cursos superiores, incluso a libros de “Magia Antigua” y “Artes Oscuras aplicadas”. Para poder enseñar una asignatura como “Defensa contras las Artes Oscuras” resulta indispensable que los alumnos conozcan las Artes Oscuras. Si no saben cómo funcionan, es imposible que sepan cómo combatirlas. Y lo más importante, es preciso estudiarlas para que los alumnos de hoy sean las personas que desarrollen nuevas fórmulas para luchar contra ellas en el futuro.

Es cierto también que la elección de Profesores no puede dejarse exclusivamente a criterios del director de turno de un centro. Quizás sea recomendable establecer alguna fórmula objetiva para la designación de los puestos con el fin de asegurar que aquellos docentes que los ocupan están suficientemente cualificados y capacitados para impartir esas clases.

¿Cuáles son las soluciones concretas y específicas a todo ello? Pues no tengo la respuesta definitiva. Lo que es seguro es que tal solución pasa por escuchar las peticiones de los que de verdad saben de educación: los profesores y divulgadores, y no por las ocurrencias de unos políticos cuyo único interés es mantener un asiento.

Y en ello estamos trabajando desde un comité, capitaneado por la excelente señorita Granger, donde buscamos alternativas a las propuestas del Ministerio. Quizá el señor Snape quiera participar, dado el repentino interés en la materia. Sus conocimientos, como siempre, serían de extrema utilidad y su carácter… un soplo de aire fresco para nuestro grupo de trabajo. Está usted formalmente invitado.  

 

**HARRY POTTER** es licenciado en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y en Pedagogía Mágica Avanzada. También es la pareja de Oliver Wood, el famoso jugador del equipo de Quidditch _Pride of Portree._

 


	4. Carta abierta y fe de errores

 

####  ****

####  **CARTA ABIERTA**  

##  _La réplica a la contrarréplica de la réplica. Última contestación al Salvador del mundo mágico_

__

Fotografía de Harry Potter facilitada por Severus Snape y publicada a petición del autor.   
El Sr. Snape solicita insistentemente que el titulo de la misma sea “Harry Potter intentando seguir instrucciones al pie de la letra”.

 

 

######  **SEVERUS SNAPE.** 9 DIC. 2003, 8:30

Como era de esperar, las explicaciones ofrecidas por El Elegido son tan simples y tan cortas como los recursos mágicos de un alumno de primer curso. La diferencia es que estos últimos todavía tienen seis años por delante para corregir sus carencias.

Al parecer, las instrucciones que se le dan al señor Potter tienen que ir siempre acompañadas de un manual detallado y pormenorizado. Quizás el _no se le ocurra mencionarme_ y el portazo no fueron lo suficientemente elocuentes y debiera de haber añadido un _no me cite_ ,  no _use mi material_ , no _robe mis ideas para hacerlas pasar como suyas en un artículo de El Profeta_. Tal es el nivel.

No obstante, no debería de sorprenderme. Quien haya visto al señor Potter en una clase de pociones conoce de sobra su célebre capacidad para seguir indicaciones. Me pregunto si el señor Potter encuentra tanta dificultad en obedecer las instrucciones que le da Oliver Wood. Tal vez todo sea cuestión de encontrar el estímulo adecuado.

En cuanto a la generosa y condescendiente invitación para unirme al club de fans que preside la señorita Granger, solo puedo decir lo siguiente:

  * El señor Potter tiene mi eterna gratitud por semejante y suculenta oferta. Es apasionante. ¿Quién podría resistirse?


  * Aun así, me temo que debo rechazarla. Tengo la ligera sospecha de que el concepto que tiene el señor Potter sobre _pensar, reflexionar y razonar_ difiere sustancialmente del mío —a Merlín gracias— y que una cita con un Nundu me resultaría más estimulante.



Pero no se preocupe, señor Potter. No se sienta decepcionado, no desfallezca en su heroico intento. Sabrá usted encontrar otros candidatos a la altura de sus capacidades y que estén ávidos por complacerle. Quizás, incluso, alguno tenga la habilidad de seguir unas sencillas _instrucciones_.   

 **SEVERUS SNAPE** fue Director de la Ilustre Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Actualmente, es Presidente de la Organización Internacional de Pociones y un pocionista de reconocido prestigio a nivel europeo. Autor de importantes y controvertidos tratados como “El uso de magia oscura en la elaboración de pociones curativas”

**FE DE ERRORES** : En el pie de la columna de opinión “ _Contrarréplica a la réplica del artículo “Reforma educativa e interdisciplinaridad”,_ publicada en el número del día 7 de diciembre de 2003, se dio a entender, por error, que el señor Potter mantenía una relación sentimental con don Oliver Wood.  Esta información ha sido desmentida por el propio Harry Potter a través de una comunicación formal donde se nos requería para corregir de manera inmediata dicha información.

El Libro de Estilo de este diario establece que las informaciones no veraces o los errores deben corregirse inmediatamente. Por tanto, se ha procedido a su subsanación y se deja constancia a través de esta nota de la falsedad de ese dato.

Pedimos disculpas a los afectados y a nuestros lectores por las molestias ocasionadas.

 


	5. Reportaje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para el sexto capítulo, necesitais tener activada la opción de ver "Show Creator's Style" en la barra de arriba. Si no, no veréis los efectos del código :) 
> 
> Dejo subidos en drive los capítulos 5 y 6 en PDF. Si tenéis problemas para la descarga, avisadme :)
> 
> https://drive.google.com/open?id=1RI0ImphGLHStioNio3ar1Task4ujnCHD

 

####  ****

####  **REPORTAJE**  

##  _Manifestación en el callejón Diagon_

_El ministerio hace oídos sordos al clamor popular_

 

 

 Fotografía tomada por uno de los manifestantes. Montaje por Silvara Alhana

 

 

######  **BARTOLIUS THORPE.10 DIC. 2003, 22:00**

Hoy, a las 18:00 horas, ha tenido lugar una manifestación contra la “Reforma educativa”. Se han congregado centenares de magos de distintas partes de Gran Bretaña —en su mayoría, mestizos—, que han recorrido el callejón Diagon desde el Caldero Chorrante hasta la tienda de Ollivander´s, donde la organización había preparado un pequeño escenario. Llevaban pancartas y coreaban lemas como “misión: recuperar la educación” o “educar no es adoctrinar.”

Al final de la manifestación, los organizadores, jaleados por la muchedumbre, han empezado con los discursos. El primero ha sido el de la señorita Granger, que ha reclamado al Ministerio que escuche a los profesionales del sector y que apoye una educación de calidad. A continuación, ha tomado la palabra Harry Potter y ha lanzado un llamamiento a los magos más preparados del mundo mágico para que les apoyen en la elaboración de una propuesta de ley que enmiende el actual borrador del Ministerio. “Todo el mundo es bienvenido a colaborar”. Este es, posiblemente, el anuncio más importante del día. La propuesta de ley es una medida legislativa, reconocida legalmente, pero muy desconocida, que permite a cualquier ciudadano presentar enmiendas a una norma emanada del Ministerio. No obstante, para que salga adelante la propuesta, es preciso contar con la mayoría de la cámara gubernamental y, por tanto, con los miembros que conforman el poder legislativo.

La manifestación ha contado con el apoyo de organizaciones y sindicatos de profesores que, según uno de sus portavoces, ven en la ley “un atropello descarado a la independencia de los docentes y de los centros educativos”. El señor Phef, de la plataforma Profesores y Alumnos, ha dicho que “no hay voluntad real por parte del Ministro para llegar a un acuerdo” y ha calificado de “estafa” la nueva ley educativa.  Entre los manifestantes, se han podido ver alumnos y padres de estudiantes que han decidido salir a la calle “preocupados por la situación actual y por lo movimientos que está realizando el Ministerio”.

El Ministerio, por su parte, no ha hecho declaraciones formales y no se ha pronunciado sobre la manifestación. Aun así, a preguntas de este periódico, fuentes cercanas al señor Bennet, actual Ministro de Magia, han informado de que no hay preocupación alguna en el Gobierno y que está prevista una comparecencia ante la prensa para aclarar algunos puntos de la ley.

El momento del día, sin embargo, lo han protagonizado Harry Potter y Severus Snape —ambos en portada—. Al parecer, las discrepancias entre ambos no se limitan solo a la palabra escrita. Tras las tensas discusiones de estos últimos días en las páginas de este periódico, se han encontrado al final de la manifestación y han terminado manteniendo una acalorada discusión. Existen versiones contradictorias de la historia. Y aunque todos los testigos coinciden en que ha sido el señor Potter el que ha propiciado el encuentro, algunos discrepan sobre lo que realmente ha sucedido. Unos aseguran que el acercamiento del señor Potter ha sido pacífico y, otros, que  ha increpado y provocado al señor Snape mientras salía de una tienda. 

Afortunadamente, el encuentro ha quedado en una mera anécdota y la discusión no ha ido más allá de un cruce de palabras.  

Ninguno de los dos ha querido hacer declaraciones a este periódico.       

**BARTOLIUS THORPE** es un periodista _freelance_ del Norte de Inglaterra. Cubrió la última guerra contra El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y los juicios posteriores de los mortífagos en el Wizengamot.

 


	6. Notas de prensa

 

 

####  ****

##  **NOTAS DE PRENSA**

#####  _Sigue la última hora. Anotaciones a vuela pluma_

****

 

######  **LONDRES,** 11 DIC. 2003

**CRISIS EDUCATIVA. EL MINISTERIO CANCELA LA RUEDA DE PRENSA.** Sala de prensa, 9:35 horas: El señor Dodge, Secretario del señor Bennet, acaba de anunciar a todos los medios reunidos que se suspende indefinidamente el desayuno informativo que estaba previsto a las 9:15 de esta mañana. No ha dado más detalles y tampoco ha fijado nueva hora para la comparecencia del Ministro de Magia. Seguiremos informando. _Isabella Boot para El Profeta._

**CRISIS EDUCATIVA. MIEMBROS DEL MINISTERIO CRITICAN LA ACTITUD PASIVA Y ERRÁTICA DEL ACTUAL MINISTRO.** Ministerio de Magia, 11:30 horas: Percy Ignatus Weasley, actual Jefe del departamento de Regulación de Escobas, ha hecho duras declaraciones a la salida del Ministerio. Rodeado por una turba de periodistas ha manifestado: “Creo, sinceramente que el señor Bennet debería salir a dar las explicaciones oportunas. La comunidad mágica está preocupada y, con su comportamiento, está poniendo en jaque a todo el Ministerio”. El señor Weasley ha sido un firme opositor del señor Bennet durante todo su mandato. También es conocido por ser íntimo amigo del señor Potter. _Roger Moore para El Profeta._

**HARRY POTTER VISTE A LA MODA**. Hogsmade, 13:35 horas. ¡HARRY POTTER, EL SALVADOR DEL MUNDO MÁGICO, HA APARECIDO EN LAS TRES ESCOBAS A LAS 13.00 HORAS CON UNA TÚNICA AZÚL MAR PRECIOSA QUE RESALTABA SUS OJOS!  El último grito en moda. Ha sido todo amabilidad y sonrisas.  _Informa Margaret Groom para El Profeta_. 

**CRISIS EDUCATIVA. HARRY POTTER Y LA DIRECTORA DE HOGWARTS, MINERA MCGONAGALL, TIENDEN LA MANO AL MINISTRO.** Las Tres Escobas, 13:45. Además de una túnica azul mar, el señor Potter llevaba puesto su cerebro. El señor Potter ha manifestado que estaba satisfecho con la acogida que había tenido la manifestación y Minerva McGonagall le ha lanzado un mensaje al Ministro: “Estoy convencida de que todas las partes implicadas queremos la mejor educación posible para nuestros futuros magos. Seguro que podremos llegar a un entendimiento”. Preguntado el señor Potter por la discusión con Severus Snape, solo ha dicho: “Eh… esto, discutir es una afición que compartimos”. _Isabella Boot para El Profeta_

**EL SEÑOR SNAPE SE CIERRA EN BANDA**. Calle de la Hilandera, 16:00 horas: Una docena de periodistas se agolpa a las puertas de la casa de Severus Snape para conocer su parecer sobre las últimas declaraciones del señor Potter. “¿Tengo aspecto de que me importe lo que diga el señor Potter? Le sugiero que pregunte a Oliver Wood”. Tampoco ha querido dar detalles de lo sucedido en la tarde de ayer. “Lo sucedido entre el señor Potter y yo es estrictamente personal”. Después de entrar en su casa ha lanzado hechizos de privacidad. Se niega a dar una entrevista. _Roger Moore para El Profeta._

**CRISIS EDUCATIVA. LA ASOCIACIÓN DE PADRES DE ALUMNOS DE HOGWARTS SE PRONUNCIA.** Redacción, a la 19:30 horas. El APA —formado en su mayor parte de familias de sangre pura y presidida desde hace una década por la familia Malfoy— ha remitido un comunicado a este periódico: “Confiamos en el criterio del Ministerio”. Se rumorea que las Asociaciones de Padres de Alumnos han ejercido una importante presión al Ministerio en la redacción de la nueva Ley. _Alice Cooper para El Profeta._    

**CARTAS AL PROFETA**. Redacción, 22:00 horas. Siguen llegando cartas de decenas de magos a la redacción solicitando un especial sobre la reforma educativa. _Alice Cooper para El Profeta._


	7. Entrevista

 

####  ****

####  **ENTREVISTA EN EXCLUSIVA CON EL MINISTRO DE MAGIA**  

##  _"No creo que un exmortífago deba ser un referente a seguir por nuestra comunidad mágica en ningún ámbito"_

__

_                     Gabinete del Ministro en una reunión de trabajo. _

 

****

######  **BARTOLIUS THORPE. 15 DIC. 2003, 9:30**

Cuatro días después de suspender la rueda de prensa, el Ministro de Magia ha accedido a conceder una entrevista en exclusiva para el Profeta. Nos la confirma vía lechuza su Secretario personal, de quien se dice —entre los mentideros del Ministerio—, que es el verdadero autor intelectual de la línea de actuación política del Ministro durante los últimos dos años. El señor Dodge, descendiente de una familia honorable y poderosa de magos de sangre limpia, nos recibe en el cuarto piso del Ministerio de Magia y, muy educadamente, nos hace pasar al despacho del señor Bennet. Encima de la mesa, una pluma estratégica y pulcramente colocada sobre un pergamino sin usar. El señor Dodge nos deja solos en la sala y cinco minutos después, se abre la puerta del despacho y aparece el señor Bennet con una gran sonrisa (1927).

Estrecha la mano con firmeza y se sienta enfrente, envarado, en una silla que parece demasiado incómoda. Su antecesor dijo de él que sería un gran comunicador. En los últimos dos años, sin embargo, la relación con la prensa ha sido tensa. Esta es la primera entrevista que concede sin intermediarios y sin preguntas preparadas de antemano.

**BARTOLIUS THORPE (B.T): ¿Por qué canceló la rueda de prensa del día 11 de diciembre?**

**EDWARD BENNET (E.B):** (Duda) Bueno, en ese momento necesitábamos un poco más de tiempo para dar respuestas satisfactorias a la población mágica y analizar la situación. 

**B.T: Algunas personas dicen que la canceló porque tenía que poner orden en la Cámara Gubernamental. Al parecer, dentro de la Cámara y de su círculo de confianza se habían levantado voces discrepantes sobre la ley educativa.**

**E.B** : En absoluto. Desde el Departamento de Educación Mágica y desde la Cámara, estamos convencidos de la bondad de la Ley de Educación que proponemos. La opinión es unánime: defenderemos el trabajo realizado. Ha sido una tarea titánica y hemos pasado muchas horas elaborando la ley, consultando a profesionales, manteniendo reuniones y perfeccionando cada uno de sus puntos. Escuche, entendemos que los cambios den miedo. Llevamos casi dos siglos con el mismo sistema educativo y puede que algunos de los cambios den un poco de vértigo, pero son necesarios.

**BT: Volveremos a los cambios de la ley más adelante, pero ahora quisiera centrarme en los profesionales que menciona. Desde algunas organizaciones se le reprocha que no haya contado con el acuerdo de los profesores y que no haya atendido determinadas medidas. ¿Es así?**

**E.B:** Para nada. Soy consciente de que existen algunas quejas, pero provienen en su mayoría de sindicatos… digamos, minoritarios. Hay diez centros educativos solo en Inglaterra y nueve centros de divulgación e investigación. No se puede contentar a todos, pero hemos hecho un esfuerzo ímprobo por reunirnos muchas veces con especialistas en educación que nos han asesorado.

**B.T: ¿Quiénes han sido esos asesores?**

**E.B:** (Sonriendo) No quisiera traicionar la confianza de las personas que nos han ayudado. Pero entre otros, me complace decir que el señor Picquery ha formado parte del grupo de trabajo.

 **B.T:** **¿Pero el señor Pickery trabaja como docente en la actualidad? ¿No trabaja en su gabinete de asesores desde hace dos años?**

 **E.B** : El señor Pickery dejó la docencia hace tiempo, pero es un profesional independiente, con criterio propio, y no pienso tolerar una insinuación maliciosa al respecto. Nadie puede poner en duda su curriculum en el sector educativo.

**B.T: No insinúo nada y no pongo en duda la capacitación profesional de nadie. Solo hago mi trabajo, señor Ministro: preguntar. ¿Por qué no se han tenido en cuenta las propuestas que han llegado desde Hogwarts?**

**E.B** : Es curioso que casi todas las quejas vengan desde organizaciones relacionadas con Hogwarts o con sus profesores, ¿no? Todas las propuestas pasaron por el Departamento de Educación Mágica y fueron desestimadas con su correspondiente fundamentación.

**B.T: ¿Cree que hay algún interés por parte de Hogwarts y sus colaboradores?**

**E.B:** Yo me remito a los hechos. La verdad es que nuestra actual regulación dota a los directores de los centros de una gran capacidad de decisión. Es conveniente reconducir esta situación para que haya una homogeneización de la educación mágica y para descentralizar los centros de poder.

**B.T: ¿Le preocupa que los centros educativos puedan seguir teniendo independencia en su gestión?**

**E.B:** (Sonríe tensamente) Lo que me preocupa es que algunas decisiones puedan estar en manos de gente como los hermanos Carrow (Alecto y Amycus Carrow fueron directores adjuntos de Hogwarts en el año 1998 tras el alzamiento de Lord Voldemort). Cuando las instituciones están gestionadas por las personas correctas, nunca hay problemas. Pero nosotros tenemos que contemplar todas las variables y dar las soluciones. Las leyes se crean para asegurar que, en caso de que la persona al cargo o sus intenciones no sean las adecuadas, ésta tenga que estar sometida a uso mínimos indispensables, sin prerrogativas.

**B.T: Sin embargo, con la nueva ley de educación, el Ministerio tiene todas las prerrogativas.**

**E.B:** Eso no es así, se establecen órganos y protocolos de control.

**B.T: ¿Y esos órganos y protocolos no dependerían exclusivamente del Ministerio?**

**E.B:** Eh… no, es decir, sí… Pero hay mecanismos para evitar el abuso de poder.

**B.T: ¿No le inquieta que personajes tan influyentes como Harry Potter y Severus Snape se opongan de forma tan abierta a la ley?**

**E.B:** ¡Si ni siquiera se ponen de acuerdo entre ellos! Con el debido respeto, es de sobra conocido que el señor Potter tiene una cierta alergia a las reglas y al Ministerio de Magia. Las relaciones entre los órganos elegidos por la población mágica y el señor Potter nunca han sido demasiado buenas. Obviamente es comprensible su escepticismo, porque sus experiencias con otros Ministros han sido desafortunadas. Pero nosotros no somos así. Y aunque es evidente que el mundo mágico le debe mucho a Harry Potter, tiene solo veintidós años  y ninguna experiencia en gestión y legislación. Creo que hay que tenerlo en cuenta y dejar que sean otras personas las que tomen estas decisiones.  

**B.T: ¿Y en cuanto al señor Snape? Fue profesor durante muchos años y actualmente es un importante divulgador.**

**E.B:** ¿Qué puedo decir de una persona que fue director de Hogwarts y permitió que los hermanos Carrow torturaran a nuestros hijos? Sí, sí, ya conocemos todos la detallada explicación que dio ante el Wizengamot, pero no creo que un exmortífago —por muy útil que haya terminado siendo— deba ser el referente a seguir por nuestra comunidad mágica en ningún ámbito. Los héroes son necesarios en tiempos de guerra. Pero ahora no estamos en tiempos de guerra, ¿no?

**B.T: Sin embargo, a la manifestación del día 10 de diciembre acudieron centenares de magos. Padres de alumnos, profesores, portavoces de sindicatos… Muchos de ellos eran mestizos. ¿Por qué cree que hay tanta preocupación? ¿Tal vez porque las Asociaciones de Padres y Alumnos están controladas por familias de sangre limpia?**

**E**. **B:** ¡Por favor! ¡Eso es cosa del pasado! El estatus de la sangre ya no es algo que interese. La manifestación, en realidad, no fue tan numerosa —recordemos que asistieron 235 personas, pero que la comunidad mágica está conformada por más de 40.000 magos—. Pero tiene razón en que quizás no hemos sabido transmitir correctamente el propósito de la ley. Por eso invito a todos sus lectores a que acudan al Ministerio. Vamos a habilitar un punto de información específico para contestar a todas sus preguntas.      

**B.T: Una de esas preguntas es: ¿se piensan eliminar asignaturas del actual sistema educativo? ¿Qué va a suceder con disciplinas como Artes Oscuras aplicadas o Magia neutral?**

**E.B:** En cuanto a la primera pregunta, esa decisión no me corresponde a mí, sino a la Comisión de Educación. Respecto a la segunda, a día de hoy no existen en los planes de estudio. ¿Por qué las habríamos de incluir? ¿Queremos que nuestros hijos aprendan magia negra? ¿Qué haya otros niños que aprendan maldiciones peligrosas con las que atacar a sus compañeros? Merlín bendito, los que defienden esas ideas no sé qué es lo que pretenden. 

**B.T: En 1995 usted escribió en la revista “Revolución Mágica” un artículo que trataba precisamente de este asunto: la educación. En aquellos momentos, hacía un alegato apasionado sobre la necesidad de conservar la independencia de los centros educativos. Decía, y cito literalmente: “es primordial mantener alejadas las pútridas manos del Ministerio de la educación”. ¿A qué se ha debido el cambio?**

**E.B:** La gente cambia, ¿no? En aquellos momentos no era consciente de algunos peligros…

**B.T: El Sr. Dodge…**

**E.B:** (Me interrumpe antes de terminar la pregunta). ¿Qué pasa con él?

**B.T: Se dice que es el que dicta la política del Ministerio.**

**EB:** Menuda tontería. ¿Qué pretende con esta pregunta? No pienso dar pábulo a este tipo de rumores. Le debería de dar vergüenza a un periódico como el suyo dar voz a este tipo de cosas. Creo que hemos terminado la entrevista.   

A pesar de no haber hecho todas las preguntas que tenía preparadas, el señor Bennet se negó a seguir con la entrevista. Se levantó y, amablemente, nos invitó al fotógrafo y a mí a salir de allí. El señor Dodge nos acompañó hasta la salida de Ministerio.

****

###### 

**BARTOLIUS THORPE** es un periodista _freelance_ del Norte de Inglaterra.

 


	8. Corazón de bruja

 

######  **PAREJAS FAMOSAS.** **17 de diciembre de 2003**

  **¡OLIVER WOOD ESTÁ EN LONDRES!**

¡Alerta de tío bueno! Acaba de aterrizar en Londres el buscador titular del equipo _Pride of Portree_ después de pasar dos meses en el extranjero.

Ha llegado en el traslador internacional de las 6:00 horas, con gesto serio y aspecto cansado. Le acompañaba su representante, que ha pedido a la prensa respeto por la intimidad de su cliente, alegando que “había vuelto por Navidad para pasar unos días tranquilos en familia”.

En estas últimas semanas se ha rumoreado que Oliver Wood mantenía una relación sentimental con el famoso Harry Potter. Esta noticia salió a la luz el día 7 de diciembre en una edición de El Profeta, aunque luego ha sido desmentida por uno de los integrantes de la pareja. Oliver Wood no se ha manifestado, pero fuentes cercanas al jugador han confirmado que tanto Harry como Oliver mantenían una relación _cercana_ que se ha enfriado en los últimos meses.

A sus veintisiete años, Wood lo tiene todo: fama, dinero y éxito profesional. El amor es lo único que se le ha resistido hasta la fecha. ¿Habrá venido Oliver a solucionar las cosas con Harry?

Sea como sea, ¡esperemos que pueda marcar un buen tanto y ganar el partido!

###### 

**PENELOPE SMITH para Corazón de Bruja. Desde el puerto de trasladores de Londres.**


	9. Debate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, tenéis los dos capítulos maquetados en PDF en mi drive: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1RI0ImphGLHStioNio3ar1Task4ujnCHD

 

####  ****

####  **DEBATE**  

##  _HARRY POTTER VS SEVERUS SNAPE_

_El enfrentamiento definitivo_

 

  Montaje por Silvara Alhana

 

######  **ALICE COOPER.18 DIC. 2003, 08:30**

Cuatro llamadas y cuatro negativas durante casi una semana. Solo cuando sale publicada la entrevista del Ministro, el señor Snape accede a hacer para este periódico una entrevista conjunta con Harry Potter. Son las 16:00 horas del 17 de diciembre y su respuesta es escueta: “Le daré lo que quiere”. A cambio, pide dos condiciones: la entrevista ha de ser ese mismo día (me explica que tiene que salir de viaje al día siguiente) y en Hogwarts, un espacio neutral y que, aunque ninguno lo dice, es casi un hogar para los dos protagonistas de esta historia.

Llego a la escuela a las 18:30 horas y los pasillos están atestados de estudiantes. Es día escolar, pero se respira cierta agitación en el colegio. La directora del centro me acompaña hasta una sala pequeña de la primera planta donde los dos hombres ya me están esperando. Están sentados frente a frente, cada uno en una silla, y sumergidos en un silencio tenso. Ambos se levantan a saludarme en cuanto entro por la puerta. La energía que transmiten es completamente diferente. Harry Potter, cercano y nervioso, me estrecha la mano casi como si quisiera darme dos besos; Severus Snape, por otra parte, es grave y circunspecto, su presencia en la sala añade una solemnidad casi rígida. Me da la mano con cortesía y me mira directamente a los ojos, como si estuviera sometiéndome a alguna clase de examen. El aire es un poco pesado y se nota que el pasado es una sombra que planea constantemente entre estos dos héroes de la guerra.

Harry Potter responde a las preguntas con pasión, de forma impulsiva. Severus Snape, casi siempre, deja su argumento para el final. Frases potentes, afiladas y, por momentos, ofensivas. No deja margen al error.     

**ALICE COOPER (A.C): Imagino que habrán leído la entrevista del Ministro de Magia. ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**SEVERUS SNAPE (S.S):** ¿Tengo que utilizar un único adjetivo?

 **HARRY POTTER (H.P):** Por mi parte, creo que es tramposa. Hay muchas verdades a medias en esa entrevista.

 **SEVERUS SNAPE (S.S)** : La verdad es un concepto muy relativo, señor Potter. La verdad será verdad si el sujeto que la afirma cree en ella. Aunque en este caso sospecho que ni siquiera el Ministro cree en lo que dice. Sus argumentos son chabacanos y dignos del peor político de la historia. Aun así, tendrá que ser un poco más concreta en las preguntas, señora Cooper.  

**A.C: Bien, el señor Bennet le describió como un exmortífago e impelió a la gente a no tener su opinión en cuenta. ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto?**

(Durante un largo minuto ninguno habla. El señor Potter mira fijamente a Severus Snape. Cuando el señor Snape responde, lo hace de forma lenta y controlada. No parece avergonzado)

 **S.S** : El Ministro, sin duda, ha hecho un retrato muy preciso sobre mí. Efectivamente, soy un exmortífago. Supongo que, al igual que todos aquellos que no tuvieron que luchar en esa guerra, el señor Bennet se siente incómodo con los actos de dudosa moralidad —pero necesarios—, que tuvieron que cometerse para tener opciones de ganar a Voldemort. Es natural. La perspectiva del conflicto fue muy distinta para aquellos que, convenientemente, se marcharon al exilio y los que nos quedamos aquí. El señor Bennet estuvo en Francia durante siete años, ¿no? Los que estábamos aquí tuvimos que tomar decisiones y, desde luego, no pienso disculparme por ello. Asumí mi responsabilidad y la cumplí. No tengo intención de ser ningún referente. Lo único que me mueve es el profundo desprecio que me producen las personas presuntuosas, arrogantes y estúpidas.  

**A.C: Sí, pero usted antes de trabajar para la Orden del Fénix militó voluntariamente con los mortífagos. ¿No es así?**

**S.S:** Sí.

**A.C: ¿Por qué debería la comunidad mágica confiar en usted entonces?**

**S.S:** Desde luego, no pretendo tal cosa.

(En este momento, el señor Potter interviene)

 **H.P:** Estuvo a punto de morir. Arriesgó su vida por salvar al mundo mágico, que es más de lo que otros pueden decir. Y además, no creo que el objeto de la entrevista sea este.  

**A.C: El señor Bennet defiende que hay organizaciones, como las APA, y otros sindicatos que apoyan la ley.**

**H.P:** Sí, claro, todas aquellas entidades que están controladas por magos de sangre pura y que esperan sacar algún rédito del nuevo sistema que propone el Ministerio. Las Asociaciones de Padres y Alumnos quieren obtener el control de los centros, tener en su mano a los directores y profesores para poder decidir quién tiene derecho a impartir clases. Y los sindicatos posicionados a favor de la ley esperan obtener un puesto en la Comisión de Educación que se traduciría en importantes subvenciones. 

 **S.S:** ¿Y cuál es el problema? El señor Potter quiere convencernos de que de tendríamos que oponernos a la ley por puros principios morales. Que los ciudadanos deberían de salir a la calle por el mero hecho de que la ley no es _honesta y tranparente_. Pero la deshonestidad y la codicia forman parte de los magos igual que de todos los demás seres humanos. Todos esperamos progresar, obtener poder e influencia. Es un objetivo legítimo y apoyar las causas que favorecen el progreso hasta ese objetivo es algo lógico. No veo por qué alguien querría renunciar a esa ventaja solo porque sí, sin más razonamiento.

 **H.P** : Por supuesto, no hagamos nunca nada por el bien colectivo. 

 **S.S:** Lo importante, señor Potter, es dar las explicaciones adecuadas. Y en este sentido, creo que quizás los miembros de dichas organizaciones no estarían tan dispuestos a apoyar al Ministro si conocieran a fondo los entresijos de la ley y las verdaderas intenciones del Ministerio. 

**A.C: ¿A qué se refiere?**

**S.S:** Me refiero a que el Ministerio también tiene previsto aprobar una nueva regulación para las Asociaciones de Padres de Alumnos y para los Sindicatos de Docentes. Existe un anexo a la Ley de Educación que será objeto de aprobación en el mismo día. El Ministro ha sido muy hábil al meter esos cambios como anexo, porque al no formar parte del cuerpo de la nueva normativa, no ha tenido que someterlo a exposición pública. Lo que evidencia, sin ningún género de duda, el comportamiento torticero del Ministerio. Ah, señor Potter, no se moleste, no hace falta que rebusque en sus papeles, yo sí me he leído el anexo y puedo explicarlo perfectamente.  

**A.C. ¿Qué cambios se introducen en ese anexo? ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido?**

**S.S:** Pidiéndolo en el departamento de Atención a los Magos. Está a disposición del púbico aunque el Ministerio haya intentado, digamos, hacerlo pasar desapercibido. Uno de esos cambios es que los miembros de las APA serán designados por la misma Comisión de Educación. Por supuesto después de haber pasado una criba previa, que incluye el cumplimiento de unos requisitos objetivos. En este sentido se han incorporado nuevas causas de inhabilitación para formar parte de ese órgano, como por ejemplo: no haber pertenecido en tiempo presente o pasado a organizaciones criminales, un historial penitenciario de familia impecable. También es un requisito tener, al menos, un antepasado mago. Y por supuesto, haber colaborado previamente, de forma _considerable_ , con la educación mágica. Los mismo pasa con los sindicatos de profesores. 

 **H.P:** Es decir, dinero.

 **S.S:** Oh, señor Potter, no sé cómo se le ocurre imaginar que el Ministerio tiene un ánimo materialista o monetario.    

**A.C: Pero esos criterios son absolutamente discrecionales. Reducen mucho el número de candidatos. ¿Un historial familiar penitenciario limpio? ¿Qué significa eso? La Comisión designará a quien le parezca. ¡Es una ley a medida!**

**S.S:** ¿Usted cree? Quizás ahora, el señor Malfoy, ya no confíe tanto en el criterio del Ministerio.

 **H.P:** Tampoco se puede pasar por alto que de esa elección estarían excluidos los magos que provengan de familias enteramente muggles.

 **A.C:** **¿Cuáles creen que son los motivos del Ministerio para excluir a los nacidos de muggles?**

 **H.P** : Creo que es bastante obvio, ¿no? Todo esto es una locura. ¿Por qué todo tenemos que reducirlo todo al estatus de sangre y no a las habilidades personales?

 **S**. **S** : Así que habilidades personales, ¿eh? (Potter y Snape intercambian una mirada significativa). Bueno, yo aventuraría a señalar que el Ministro intentará justificar este hecho diciendo que los hijos de muggles no han tenido la oportunidad de conocer en profundidad la educación mágica por no haber nacido en el seno de una familia mágica y que sus referentes son escasos para poder tomar decisiones trascendentales. Lo que, si me permite decirlo, me parece un estupidez. Aquí está el señor Potter, con antecedentes mágicos en su sangre y con una experiencia nula en cuanto a educación. La ignorancia no es una cualidad exclusiva de los que no tienen antepasados magos.

 **H.P:** Sí, gracias por deslumbrarnos con su habitual amabilidad.

 **S**. **S:** Pensaba que le agradaría que apoyase sus argumentos, Potter.

**A.C: Señor Potter, el Ministro también tuvo también algunas palabras para usted. Dijo que tenía alergia al Ministerio y a las reglas y que ese era uno de los motivos para oponerse a esta nueva Ley.  También hizo mención a su juventud.**

**H.P:** Puede llamarme Harry. En cuanto a su pregunta: mire, yo solo le tengo alergia a las leyes injustas y a todos aquellos que son capaces de sacrificar el bien común por su propio culo o beneficio. En cuanto a mi edad, a nadie le importaron mis diecisiete años cuando tuve que enfrentarme a Voldemort. Nadie vino a quitarme ese honor. No vi al señor Bennet diciendo: “no, que no luche contra él, solo tiene diecisiete años”

 **S.S:** El señor Potter es la humildad personificada. ¿Necesita algo más de tiempo para explayarse en su heroica proeza o ya ha terminado?

 **H.P** : No fue _mi_ proeza. Hice lo que tenía que hacer con la ayuda de muchas otras personas. También con la suya.

 **S**. **S** : Qué generosidad. En cualquier caso, ese no es el tema. El Ministro intenta combatir los discursos contra su ley desacreditando a sus oponentes. Pero nadie tiene que creer lo que diga el señor Potter o lo que yo mismo comente sobre ese texto. Tienen las pruebas a su alcance y las neuronas suficientes para sumar dos más dos tras leer ese bodrio de ley y sus anexos y  sacar sus propias conclusiones.

**A.C: Severus, usted…**

**S.S:** Puede llamarme señor Snape, gracias.

**A.C: Señor Snape, usted actualmente trabaja en algunos proyectos que incluyen Artes Oscuras aplicadas a las pociones. ¿Considera que el plan educativo debería ampliarse para dar acogida a este tipo de asignaturas?**

**S.S** : Mi opinión es que privar a la gente joven de determinados conocimientos no impedirá que haya personas que quieran utilizar esas artes para conseguir metas cuestionables. El que quiere aprender, encuentra el medio para hacerlo. Privarles a nuestros estudiantes de esa instrucción solo los convierte en ignorantes y, lo que es peor, en víctimas potenciales. La magia oscura y la magia neutral no son buenas ni malas, esos conceptos son puramente humanos. La magia oscura sigue siendo magia, aunque se requiera una mayor habilidad o precaución a la hora de ejecutarla. De hecho, gracias a esos proyectos que dirijo, y que implican la ejecución de hechizos tradicionalmente considerados como tenebrosos, se han conseguido desarrollar pociones curativas que antes eran impensables. El conocimiento nunca debería asustar ni ser considerado peligroso. Son los fines y los magos los que convierten esa magia en un arma peligrosa.

 **H**. **P** : Coincido plenamente con el señor Snape. Sin perjuicio de la utilidad que estas materias pudieran tener en otros ámbitos académicos, ignorar las Artes Oscuras no hará que desaparezcan los magos tenebrosos. Las prohibiciones y limitaciones impuestas desde las instituciones no impidieron la existencia de Voldemort ni su auge. De hecho, la insistencia del Ministerio en limitar cada vez más la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras solo consiguió hacernos más vulnerables a sus amenazas durante la guerra. El miedo no puede paralizarnos. Los magos más poderosos y más venerados del mundo mágico eran expertos en Artes Oscuras y en magia neutral.

 **S**. **S** : Como Albus Dumbledore.

 **H.P** : Sí, como Dumbledore. Siempre les digo a mis alumnos que para poder responder a una maldición es necesario saber cómo funciona. Por qué produce esos efectos, por qué esos movimientos. Hay que conocer su estructura, si no, ¿cómo podríamos desarrollar nuevos contrahechizos más eficaces? Disponer de esos conocimientos puede salvarte la vida llegado el momento.

**A.C: Harry, desde el comité que dirige Hermione Granger estáis trabajando en una propuesta de ley para presentarla en la Cámara Gubernamental antes del miércoles 7 de enero, que es la fecha prevista para la votación de la Ley de Educación. ¿Podrías resumirnos en qué va a consistir?**

**H.P:** Bueno, está todavía en proceso. Lo que puedo decir de momento es que estamos intentando conseguir el mayor consenso posible entre las personas destacadas del mundo educativo y académico. Tenemos esperanzas de que unan algunos profesionales más para tener todos los puntos de vista y matizar la ley que queremos presentar a aprobación. No queremos que sea nuestra ley, queremos que sea la de todos. Tenemos previsto publicar el borrador el día 1 de enero para que pueda ser examinada con plazo suficiente por todos.

No obstante, ya anticipamos que la Comisión Educativa de nuestra ley no va a ser elegida por el Ministerio ni por Hogwarts, ni tampoco los miembros de las Asociaciones de Padres y Alumnos y de los Sindicatos. Queremos órganos independientes, cuyos miembros sean seleccionados con criterios objetivos.  

**A.C: ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que usted se una al proyecto, señor Snape?**

(Se produce un silencio tirante)

 **S.S:** Las posibilidades dependen siempre de las opciones y de las ofertas que se propongan.

 **H.P** : ¿Tiene alguna petición especial, Snape?

 **S.S:** Ya veremos.

 **A.C** : **Bueno, parece que no todo está perdido. Quizás querrían explicar a nuestros lectores lo que sucedió el día 10 de diciembre en la manifestación.**

 **S.S. y H.P** (a la vez): No.

**A.C. Entonces, muchas gracias por su tiempo, ha sido un placer entrevistarles. Aprovecho para desearles una Feliz Navidad. Espero que ambos tengan planes para estos días.**

**H.P:** Me parece que voy a tener que pasar casi todo mi tiempo trabajando.

 **S.S:** Quizás entre todo ese trabajo tenga que encontrar un poco de tiempo para el señor Wood, ¿no? Aprovechando que ha vuelto a Londres…

Ambos vuelven a intercambiarse miradas desafiantes, aunque por primera vez, en el rostro del señor Snape se intuye una sonrisa satisfecha. Harry no responde a la provocación y me despido de ellos en medio de una calma que parece a punto de quebrarse en cualquier momento. Son polos opuestos, pero a pesar de las diferencias que existen entre ellos, lo cierto es que sus objetivos, como otras veces a lo largo de nuestra historia reciente, coinciden en muchos puntos. Me marcho de Hogwarts convencida de que en esa dinámica tan particular que comparten hay mucho más de lo que parece. En sus silencios se adivina un pasado compartido. Y también, por qué no decirlo, a veces, una cierta admiración.

**ALICE COOPER** es Jefa de la sección política de El Profeta. Ha sido galardonada con dos _Brujas Dorado_ s al mérito profesional.

 


	10. Conexión en directo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con un poquito de retraso, pero aquí traigo mi regalo de Reyes. Espero que hayáis pasado unas felices fiestas. He subido el nuevo capítulo en pdf a drive. Por favor, recordad que para ver bien el formato de la historia tenéis que tener activado el "show creator´s style". Si no, no veréis el efecto del código.

 

 

####  ****

##  **CONEXIÓN EN DIRECTO: CRISIS EDUCATIVA**

#####  _Así te hemos contado las últimas noticias_

****

 

######  **20 DIC. 2003,22:30. LONDRES**

El día de hoy, 20 de diciembre de 2.003, pasará a la historia por ser una de las jordanas más intensas vividas por la Comunidad Mágica en la última década. Así te lo hemos contado en El Profeta, con la ayuda de nuestro enviado especial Bartolius Thorpe.

Desde primera hora de la mañana, cientos de personas se agolpan frente al mostrador de Atención a los Magos del Ministerio. Una cola de más de una hora para conseguir una copia del anexo de la Ley de Educación Mágica que el Ministro pretende aprobar en unas semanas. Desde que se publicó la entrevista del señor Snape y el señor Potter en este periódico, no han dejado de acudir magos al Ministerio. Los funcionarios han manifestado encontrarse completamente desbordados. “Necesitamos personal de apoyo. Solo estamos dos personas para atender y no damos abasto”.

_20/12/2003 a las 9:30._

Desde el gabinete del Ministro de Magia se ha emitido un comunicado informando que una de las nuevas medidas que se van a proponer a la Cámara Gubernamental es la aprobación de una Ley revisionista sobre los Crímenes de Guerra. Algunas voces apuntan a que este anuncio es una estrategia de presión contra el señor Snape. En los corrillos del Ministerio se especula que la nueva ley trataría de revisar los juicios celebrados después de la derrota de “El que no debe ser nombrado”, bajo la justificación de que, en algunos casos, existieron irregularidades.

_20/12/2003 a las 10:45._

Severus Snape se ha aparecido ante la sede del Comité que preside la señorita Granger. Ha entrado en el edificio escoltado por el señor Potter y el señor Weasley. Ninguno ha hecho declaraciones a los periodistas que estaban allí reunidos.

_20/12/2003 a las 11:05_

Hermione Granger ha remitido un comunicado a la prensa informando que el señor Snape se había incorporado oficialmente al proyecto y que, a partir de ese momento, trabajaría con ellos en la nueva propuesta de ley que se está preparando desde el Comité. También ha aprovechado para responder al gabinete del Ministro con un contundente mensaje: _“Desde aquí, no podemos dejar de lamentar la deriva autoritaria que está adoptando el Ministro y su equipo de trabajo. Nosotros siempre hemos apelado al diálogo en beneficio de toda la comunidad mágica, pero las constantes agresiones y presiones que recibimos desde el poder ejecutivo dejan patente que no existe voluntad de alcanzar ningún acuerdo. Por tanto, seguiremos luchando por los cauces legalmente establecidos para detener la aprobación de una Ley Educativa objetivamente injusta. Sirva este documento para comunicar que no daremos ni un paso atrás y que no vamos a plegarnos a las amenazas revisionistas del Ministro. Quien no tiene nada que ocultar no teme que la verdad salga a la luz.”_

_20/12/2003 a las 13:05._

En los corrillos del Ministerio se comenta que algunos miembros de la Cámara Gubernamental han empezado a replantearse su sentido del voto en relación a la  Ley Educativa, aunque ninguna parte implicada ha confirmado los rumores. Para esta tarde se prevé una reunión del Departamento de Educación Mágica y la Asociación de Padres de Alumnos de Hogwarts, presidida por Lucius Malfoy.

_20/12/2003 a las 15:00._

El señor Malfoy se ha mostrado muy serio ante la prensa: “Esperamos que la reunión de esta tarde sea productiva y que el Departamento de Educación Mágica pueda dar explicaciones satisfactorias a las últimas noticias que han aparecido en los medios de comunicación".

_20/12/2003 a las 15:45._

Empiezan a llegar al Ministerio los primeros miembros del Departamento de Educación Mágica y del APA de Hogwarts. Todos se muestran confiados en que el resultado de la reunión sea satisfactorio.

_20/12/2003 a las 17:55._

Una multitud de magos se ha congregado espontáneamente antes las puertas del Ministerio, solicitando una revisión del borrador de la Ley de reforma de la Educación Mágica. “Educar no es adoctrinar”.También se han oído quejas sobre el anuncio de la ley revisionista que se ha anunciado esta mañana. Uno de los manifestantes ha declarado: “Esto es un atropello. Un intento de acallar las opiniones críticas. No se puede consentir”. Hasta el momento no se han producido altercados. Los aurores estiman que, en este momento, hay reunidas cerca de mil personas.

_20/12/2003 a las 19:30._

Dos nuevos sindicatos educativos han emitido sendos comunicados donde se desvinculan de la reforma y anuncian que se unirán al Comité de la señorita Granger para evaluar la introducción de enmiendas. Mientras tanto, la gente no deja de llegar a las puertas del Ministerio. Ahora mismo, hay más de dos mil magos congregados aquí y se comenta que el señor Potter y el señor Snape van a unirse a la manifestación.

_20/12/2003 a las 20:00._

La reunión del Departamento de Educación Mágica acaba de finalizar tras más de dos horas. El señor Malfoy ha informado formalmente que la Asociación de Padres de Alumnos de Hogwarts no mantendrá el apoyo al Ministro en la nueva ley educativa. Uno de los presentes en la reunión —cuya identidad no quiere que sea revelada— ha confirmado que ha sido muy tensa y que el Ministro ha sido incapaz de apaciguar los temores de los miembros del APA.

_20/12/2003 a las 20:20._

El señor Snape y el señor Potter, principales artífices de toda esta rebelión ciudadana, se han personado en la manifestación acompañados de Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley. Todos los presentes los han aclamado al llegar y les han pedido que dijeran unas palabras. El señor Snape, con su seriedad habitual, se ha negado a dar ninguna clase de explicación sobre los motivos que le han impulsado a unirse al Comité. Este corresponsal le ha preguntado si le inquietaba el anuncio sobre la Ley revisionista de los Crímenes de Guerra que el Ministerio quiere aprobar. “El señor Bennet no es lo suficiente inteligente como para elaborar una estrategia vengativa que resulte mínimamente preocupante” ha sentenciado. El señor Potter, a su lado, ha dejado escapar una sonrisa divertida.

_20/12/2003 a las 20:50._

Finalmente, a las 21:30 horas se ha disuelto la manifestación. Ni el señor Ministro ni ningún miembro del Gobierno han salido a dar explicaciones.

_20/12/2003 a las 22:00._


	11. Corazón de bruja

 

######  **PAREJAS FAMOSAS.** **25 de diciembre de 2003**

 

 

 

**¡ENCONTRONAZO EN LA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD DE LOS WEASLEY!**

¡El drama se desata! Desde que Severus Snape se unió al proyecto de Hermione Granger, han sido numerosas las ocasiones en las que se ha podido ver al exmortífago con Harry Potter. Según fuentes cercanas, estos dos hombres pasan juntos muchas horas últimamente. El trabajo y las noches en vela han conseguido que su relación se vuelva más cercana que nunca y que los rumores corran como la pólvora.

Ninguno de los dos ha hecho declaraciones, pero anoche Harry Potter acudió a la fiesta anual de Navidad de los Weasley en compañía de Snape, en prueba de que entre ellos existe, al menos, una _relación de amistad_.

La sorpresa, sin embargo, la dio Oliver Wood que también estaba invitado a la fiesta y acudió a la misma sin pareja. Era la primera vez que Harry Potter y Oliver Wood coincidían desde que el jugador de Quidditch había vuelto a Londres y el encontronazo fue inevitable.

Testigos presenciales aseguran que Wood fue el primero en acercarse a saludar a Harry que, en ese momento, se encontraba hablando con Snape. Según relatan dichos testigos, Severus Snape saludó brevemente a Wood y se retiró, dejando a la pareja completamente sola. La conversación duró unos pocos minutos y fue cordial, pese al semblante serio de Harry

Las malas lenguas dicen que Wood está dispuesto a conquistar  de nuevo a Harry y que no le gustan las nuevas compañías de Potter…

La pregunta que se hace ahora todo el mundo mágico es: ¿Nos encontramos ante una lucha de titanes? ¿Querrá Wood recuperar a Harry? ¿Harry habrá encontrado ya un sustituto? ¿Quién será el vencedor? ¿Snape o Wood? ¡Brujas, hagan sus apuestas!

###### 

**PENELOPE SMITH para Corazón de Bruja.**


	12. El Quisquilloso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, el PDF del capitulo os lo dejo en drive: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1RI0ImphGLHStioNio3ar1Task4ujnCHD

 

######  **LONDRES, 26 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2.003**

##  _SEVERUS SNAPE: Conspiración en el Ministerio_

Foto de archivo de la fortaleza de Azkaban

Las últimas noticias que nos llegan de nuestros informadores es que el Ministerio está maniobrando contra las personas implicadas en el Comité de Hermione Granger.

Severus Snape sería el primer objetivo de estas maquinaciones. Al parecer, después de las múltiples manifestaciones que se han producido en los últimos días, el señor Bennet quiere aprobar la Ley Revisionista que anunció el día 20 de diciembre con la esperanza de silenciar a los opositores del Gobierno.

Para evitar que esta ley tan controvertida sea debatida en la Cámara Gubernamental y sometida a aprobación, el señor Bennet va a utilizar un procedimiento especial, reservado solo para casos de extrema necesidad.

 El texto, al parecer, contendrá medidas que el Ministro considera “urgentes”, tales como la elaboración de listas de exmortífagos y/o personas relacionadas con ellos; la identificación y detención de dichas personas sin necesidad de que lo decrete el Winzegamot; la creación de un Tribunal especial nombrado por el Gabinete del Ministro; la confiscación de los expedientes judiciales relacionados con los juicios celebrados después de la derrota de Voldemort;  así como el embargo de dinero y bienes a todos los que sean detenidos.  

Todo sugiere que el señor Snape está en el punto de mira del Ministerio.

 

####  _NO OLVIDES SUSCRIBIRTE A NUESTRA REVISTA_


	13. Editorial

 

  **EDITORIAL**  

##  _Error tras error_

  __

_ Sello institucional del Ministerio de Magia. _

  

######  **BARNABAS CUFFE, 29 DIC. 2003. 09:00**

En los últimos días, miembros destacados del Gabinete del Ministro han dado a entender que, por iniciativa del propio señor Bennet, se pretende utilizar el procedimiento de urgencia, previsto en nuestra Constitución Mágica, para aprobar una serie de medidas que, en caso de materializarse, generarían graves y desastrosas consecuencias para la convivencia pacífica de nuestra comunidad.

El conflicto de la Ley Educativa y las continuas protestas de la sociedad han generado en la Cámara Gubernamental un enfrentamiento interno de tal calado que la permanencia del señor Bennet como Ministro de Magia, a día de hoy, se encuentra amenazada y, peor aún, cuestionada. Sin embargo, la magnitud del problema no se debe a las discrepancias en la forma de regular la educación, lo que resultaría completamente entendible, sino a la forma en que se ha gestionado este conflicto por parte del Gobierno.

Es cierto que desde el Comité de Hermione Granger se ha ejercido mucha presión para tumbar la reforma educativa del Ministerio, pero la presión forma parte de la política y del trabajo que compete a nuestro Gobierno. Por ello resulta inexplicable la desastrosa gestión que se ha realizado por el señor Bennet en esta crisis social. Los medios de comunicación, desde hace semanas, asistimos, atónitos, a los continuos vaivenes y errores del Ministro.

****

## 

> “Se equivoca el Ministro al plantear el debate sobre la Ley de Educación Mágica como un pulso de poder”

****

Y es que se equivoca el Ministro al plantear el debate sobre la Ley de Educación Mágica como un pulso de poder. En última instancia, no se trata de tener razón sino de dar soluciones eficaces a los problemas de todos los ciudadanos y no solo a los problemas de los propios votantes. La deriva del Gobierno en las últimas semanas es preocupante porque demuestra la incapacidad del Ministro y de su grupo de trabajo para integrar en su proyecto político voces distintas y diversas, o aprovechar las oportunidades de unir fuerzas con otros grupos de trabajo.

Se equivoca el Ministro al intentar revivir el fantasma de Voldemort y de la Segunda Guerra Mágica mediante la amenaza de presentar una Ley Revisionista que tiene como único fin perseguir a determinados magos. No solo porque ya han pasado más de cinco años desde que se celebraron los juicios que ahora se quieren repetir, sino porque plantear esta ley como una estrategia de presión contra la oposición es un golpe de efecto tiránico y muy peligroso. La discrepancia, el debate y el pensamiento crítico no solo deberían aceptarse como algo natural y saludable, sino que son valores que deberían ser alentados por nuestros gobernantes. Es comprensible que el Ministerio no se encuentre cómodo con la crítica feroz que el señor Potter y el señor Snape han hecho de la Ley Educativa, pero la proposición legislativa que se impulsa desde el Comité de la señorita Granger es un mecanismo legal que debe ser aceptado por el Gobierno.

Y sobre todo, se equivoca el Ministro al intentar saltarse a la Cámara Gubernamental para sacar adelante la Ley Revisionista mediante un decreto de urgencia. Las medidas que se quieren aprobar (encarcelamientos, detenciones, nulidad de sentencias dictadas por el Winzegamot) son tan peliagudas, tan anómalas, tan subversivas, que resulta necesario, imperativo, que se produzca un debate social y se cuente con el beneplácito de la mayoría de la Cámara Gubernamental antes de aplicarlas.

No cabe la aprobación subrepticia y traicionera. Ello pone en jaque a todo nuestro sistema institucional.

Este comportamiento resulta imperdonable para un político de la talla del señor Bennet, que lleva trabajando en el sector público más de treinta años, y sabe mejor que nadie que en política es imposible legislar y gobernar desde el aislamiento y/o desde el miedo. Por eso, desde este periódico, hacemos un llamamiento a la cordura, a la tranquilidad, al diálogo. Pero especialmente, hacemos un llamamiento al Ministro para que detenga el decreto “mordaza”.

Nuestra comunidad no lo merece y hay líneas rojas que nunca deben traspasarse.

**BARNABAS CUFFE** es director y editor de El Profeta desde el año 1965.


	14. Rita Skeeter

 

 

 

 

 

##  **TODA LA VERDAD SOBRE LA RELACIÓN DE**

##  **HARRY POTTER Y SEVERUS SNAPE**

 

El ambiente del mundo mágico está muy caldeado estos días. A pocas horas de que termine el plazo para presentar en el Registro del Ministerio el borrador alternativo a la Ley de Educación Mágica, los pasillos de la sede del Comité de Hermione Granger están que arden. Y nunca mejor dicho. Los colaboradores corren de un lado para otro, modificando, tachando, consultando, mientras algunos rumores perturbadores se esparcen como la pólvora dentro y fuera del Comité.

Severus Snape y Harry Potter son dos de los principales protagonistas de esta epopeya y se les ha visto trabajando codo con codo, día y noche, desde que el señor Snape decidiera asociarse a este proyecto el 20 de diciembre. No es extraño que nuestra mayor celebridad, Harry Potter, se uniera a la causa de su más fiel amiga, Hermione Granger. ¿Pero qué impulsó al huraño y solitario exprofesor de pociones a seguir su ejemplo? ¿Acaso deseaba obtener protección del Salvador del Mundo Mágico? ¿Algún tipo de privilegio? Ya se sabe que ser amigo de Harry Potter tiene algunas ventajas. ¿Será por eso que ha optado por posicionarse junto a El Elegido? Desde luego, no sería la primera vez que el señor Snape cambia de bando para su propio beneficio y para asegurarse un defensor. (Recordemos que todavía no se han clarificado las  circunstancias bajo las cuales el señor Snape se convirtió en un espía de Dumbledore ni tampoco si su fidelidad a la Orden del Fénix fue siempre tan inquebrantable como pregonó el señor Potter ante el Winzegamot).  

Sea como sea, lo cierto es que estos dos hombres han compartido multitud de horas entre pergaminos. Y lo que es más sorprendente: sin discutir y sin maldecirse mutuamente. No hace falta mencionar lo mal que se llevaban estos dos hasta hace solo un mes. Todo el mundo mágico ha sido testigo de sus épicas discusiones en las páginas de El Profeta. ¿Pero qué se esconde detrás de este cambio tan drástico? ¿Qué ha variado en su relación? Durante muchos días, al hacer estas preguntas a miembros del Comité, la respuesta que hemos recibido ha sido el silencio y, a veces frases como “ _se lo decimos por última vez, no facilitamos información personal sobre ninguno de nuestros compañeros_ ”.

Pero a pesar de las fuertes medidas de seguridad del edificio y de la disciplina impuesta con puño de hierro por Hermione Granger respecto a la privacidad, esta reportera ha tenido acceso a la declaración de un testigo muy cercano a Severus Snape y Harry Potter.  Por supuesto, mantendremos su nombre en el anonimato para evitar cualquier tipo de represalia o de chantaje  por parte de la señorita Granger (no sería la primera vez que utiliza este tipo de tácticas) y nos limitaremos a referirnos a él como Confidente #1.

Este testigo nos ha revelado que, efectivamente, existe una relación muy cercana entre estos hombres y que los dos han pasado muchas noches en la sede del Comité _sin dormir_. Con voz temblorosa (¿quizás traumatizada?), nos ha explicado que normalmente trabajan solos, en un despacho privado, y que una noche creyó escuchar unos ruidos extraños. No quisiera alimentar rumores sin fundamento, ¿pero qué clase de trabajos hacen el señor Snape y el señor Potter en la soledad de los despachos? Confidente #1 (después de una pausa en la entrevista) ha terminado confesando, además, que un día los vio darse un abrazo. Todos estos pasmosos e insólitos descubrimientos nos llevan a hacernos una serie de preguntas: ¿Habrá hechizado Severus Snape a Harry Potter? ¿Con  amortentia? ¿Con una maldición Imperius?  No me gusta pensar mal, pero no puede haber otra explicación para semejante comportamiento.

Y aún queda otra cuestión fundamental: ¿qué pensará Oliver Wood de todo esto? Se sabe que en un par de ocasiones ha visitado la sede del Comité. ¿Habrá visto a su antiguo exnovio en brazos del poco atractivo profesor de pociones? ¿Habrá intentado impedirlo? No lo sabemos, pero lo que está claro es que en este caso hay más de lo que parece. Y aunque esperamos que esta _relación_ no enturbie el buen hacer del Comité en el ámbito político, seguiremos buscando respuestas a nuestras preguntas: ¿qué otros oscuros secretos guardan Harry Potter y Severus Snape? ¿Qué más puede contarnos Confidente #1?

Todos los interesados podrán saciar su curiosidad con mi nuevo libro: “Las vidas ocultas de las celebridades mágicas”, que estará disponible a partir del 20 de enero de 2.004 en todas las librerías del mundo mágico.  


	15. El Fantasma de Nueva York

 

  

####  **NOTICIAS INTERNACIONALES**  

#  **¡EL CAOS SE DESATA EN GRAN BRETAÑA!**

###  **DECENAS DE DETENIDOS TRAS EL DECRETAZO**   

 

_ En la imagen, Harry Potter tras la detención de Severus Snape en el Ministerio _

 

###### Blair Anderson. 11:30 horas. Corresponsal en Londres de _El Fantasma de Nueva York_

El año nuevo en Gran Bretaña ha empezado en mitad de un polvorín. La crisis política en el mundo mágico británico ha culminado hoy con la publicación de un decreto firmado por el Ministro a las nueve y media de la mañana. El texto aprobado unilateralmente por el Gobierno, cuyo borrador había sido objeto de multitud de críticas por parte de los medios de comunicación y de reconocidas personalidades británicas, ha supuesto la detención de decenas de magos en diversos puntos del mundo mágico.

Entre ellos se encontraba Severus Snape, conocido pocionista internacional y aliado indispensable en la guerra contra Voldemort. Su detención se ha producido a las diez de la mañana en las dependencias del Ministerio en el momento en que el señor Potter y la señorita Granger, acompañados por el mismísimo señor Snape, depositaban la propuesta legislativa contra la Ley de Educación Mágica, cuya votación está prevista para el próximo 7 de enero. Han sido momentos de gran tensión y confusión. Harry Potter ha intentado evitar el arresto y ello ha desembocado en un enfrentamiento que ha requerido la intervención de cinco golpeadores. Finalmente, el señor Snape ha intercambiado unas palabras con Potter y se ha entregado sin ofrecer ninguna clase de resistencia.  Ha sido esposado y trasladado —según las últimas informaciones— a Azkaban, una cárcel británica de máxima seguridad.

El señor Potter ha abandonado el Ministerio con la señorita Granger y otros miembros del Comité. Todos ellos estaban visiblemente afectados y no han querido hacer comentarios. Se han limitado a lanzar una advertencia: “Por mucho que lo intenten, no podrán detenernos”.

Junto al señor Snape, han sido detenidos miembros de otras familias de sangre pura en sus propias viviendas, lo que ha generado altercados y varios heridos. La justificación del Ministro para este arriesgado movimiento ha sido: “es preciso depurar las responsabilidades de los implicados en la Segunda Guerra Mágica”. La población mágica de Gran Bretaña, sin embargo, está siendo muy crítica con la actuación del Ministerio. Los arrestos han tenido un impacto muy fuerte en la ciudadanía y dejan unas imágenes muy duras que resultan poco defendibles pese  a los esfuerzos del Ministro.

Es un secreto a voces que, en la actualidad, el Gobierno británico encabezado por el Ministro de Magia se encuentra muy debilitado y ha perdido muchos apoyos en las últimas semanas. Pero creemos que este ataque a los opositores del Gobierno no ayuda a sus propósitos ni a recuperar la confianza de la comunidad mágica. Los acontecimientos del día de hoy enturbian aún más la deteriorada imagen del Ministro a nivel internacional y suscitan muchas dudas sobre los verdaderos motivos para aprobar ese decreto que ha empezado a ser denominado como “decreto mordaza”. Resulta muy preocupante el devenir autoritario del poder ejecutivo, pero sobre todo, inquieta que el traslado de los magos a Azkaban se haya realizado sin haber mediado juicio, sin que se haya determinado un plazo de encarcelamiento y sin que se haya informado a los acusados de los cargos. 

Seguiremos pendientes de los próximos acontecimientos. 


	16. En portada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, tenéis el capítulo en pdf en mi Drive. En este capítulo, os recomiendo encarecidamente que lo descarguéis porque el formato varía mucho. Un abrazo!

<

####  **PORTADA**  

##  _ESCÁNDALO EN EL MINISTERIO: CORRUPCIÓN, CHANTAJES Y ESPIONAJE_

###  **_El señor Dodge, más que un Secretario Personal_ **

Un miembro del Gabinete del Ministro ha interpuesto una denuncia contra el señor Dodge. Según nos ha informado el cuerpo especializado que está llevando la investigación, su nombre de momento no va a ser desvelado por razones de seguridad.

La citada denuncia, a cuyo texto ha tenido acceso este periódico en exclusiva, revela que el señor Dodge utilizaba métodos de espionaje contra el Ministro y otros miembros del Gabinete con el fin de obtener información personal con la que chantajearlos. Con este sistema, no solo habría conseguido dictar la política del Ministerio de Magia durante los últimos años y obtener el voto favorable de la mayoría de la Cámara Gubernamental, sino también obtener cuantiosas sumas de dinero.

La Ley Educativa y la llamada Ley “mordaza”, dos de las más controvertidas de los últimos  años, habrían sido ideadas e impuestas por el señor Dodge para satisfacer intereses personales y, quizás, otros más oscuros. _Más información en pág. centrales (14-15)_

**MANIFESTACIONES MULTITUDINARIAS POR TODO EL PAÍS.** Las quejas no se han hecho esperar entre la ciudadanía. Cientos de magos a lo largo y ancho de todo el país se han echado a la calle tras las últimas detenciones decretadas por el Ministro y su Gabinete. Han marchado bajo el lema “Dignidad y justicia” para exigir al Gobierno del señor Bennet que termine con esta escalada autoritaria e impositiva. La indignación de la multitud movilizada ha alcanzado cotas de tensión considerables a última hora de la mañana en el callejón Diagon, donde se han registrado un par de trifulcas que, afortunadamente, han terminado sin ningún daño que lamentar.

 **HARRY POTTER**. El Salvador del mundo mágico se ha unido a la manifestación que estaba convocada para hoy a las puertas del Ministerio. Visiblemente afectado, ha dado un discurso muy emotivo donde ha solicitado la liberación inmediata de Severus Snape y de todos los presos “injustamente encarcelados por el Gobierno”. Ha estado arropado en todo momento por sus amigos incondicionales, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, pero también por Oliver Wood. Tras el gesto de solidaridad que tuvo ayer el capitán de Pride of Portree, el señor Wood se ha unido a la causa de Harry Potter y ha estado presente durante toda la manifestación. Se les ha visto muy juntos, hablando con todo el mundo y atendiendo a todas las personas que se acercaban a saludarlos. El señor Potter ha terminado su intervención con la siguiente frase: “Un Gobierno que no escucha a sus ciudadanos no merece nuestra confianza. No nos rendiremos.” _Pág. 18_

 

####  **SOLO QUEDAN TRES DÍAS PARA LA VOTACIÓN DE LA LEY EDUCATIVA. ¿SOBREVIVIRÁ EL MINISTRO A ESTA LEGISLATURA?**

 


	17. Brujo en guerra

 

 

##  **_LA CÁMARA GUBERNAMENTAL TUMBA LA LEY EDUCATIVA Y EL MINISTRO DIMITE_ **

 

######  **ABRAHAM RYDDLE**

La impericia del Ministro y su absoluta pasividad a la hora gestionar esta situación de crisis ha desembocado en la derrota fulminante y vergonzosa que se ha producido hoy en la Cámara Gubernamental. Cincuenta votos en contra de la Ley Educativa frente a los doce a favor. Quien ha seguido las últimas publicaciones de este periódico sabe que no nos apena la derrota. Entendemos que la reforma educativa que proponía el Ministerio buscaba, sobre todo, el control del Gobierno sobre la educación y no entraba a legislar en la cuestión fundamental que siempre hemos defendido: limitar la participación de los “sangre sucia” en nuestros Centros Educativos y en nuestras instituciones. La tibieza del señor Bennet, su falta de ambición, su cobardía a la hora de proponer una reforma educativa en favor de los magos verdaderamente capacitados, así como los múltiples escándalos en los que se ha visto involucrado su grupo de trabajo —resulta de una torpeza supina que no haya sabido ocultar su sistema de chantajes y espionaje— han dado como resultado EL FRACASO TOTAL DE LA INICIATIVA.

En esta tesitura es normal que el señor Bennet haya presentado su dimisión. Desde aquí, se lo agradecemos, pues nos ahorrará la vergüenza de tener que oírle balbucear por centésima vez excusas absurdas sobre sus errores que, en última instancia, son los efectos de su ineptitud.    

Pero lo verdaderamente dramático es que, como consecuencia del fracaso del Ministro, se ha aprobado en el día de hoy la infame Reforma Educativa que proponía el Comité de Hermione Granger, así como la derogación de la Ley Mordaza que permitirá la liberación de todos los magos detenidos. Lo lamentable de este último punto es que en dicho grupo también están incluidos los que han actuado como traidores a la sangre y al acervo mágico. Nos referimos, por supuesto, a Severus Snape. Un mago de increíble potencial que, sin embargo, lo ha desperdiciado dejándose seducir en un primer momento por las ideas peregrinas de Albus Dumbledore y, ahora, por las de su acólito, Harry Potter. Lo mismo se puede decir de  Lucius Malfoy, cuya debilidad mental y espiritual, le ha llevado a confraternizar con los muggles y sus simpatizantes desde que acabó la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Una vergüenza nacional para el apellido Malfoy y para toda su estirpe.  

Como decía nuestro Ilustre Fundador, Brutus Malfoy: _“Cualquier mago que muestra afición por la sociedad de los muggles es de poca inteligencia, con una magia tan débil y lamentable que sólo puede sentirse superior estando rodeado de muggles”._

Desde luego, el señor Potter ha sabido jugar sus cartas y ha dado buena cuenta de su fama para conseguir sus propósitos. Imaginamos que esta tarde, cuando se produzca la excarcelación de Severus Snape, lo veremos a las puertas de Azkaban, sonriente y dispuesto a hacerse una foto con aire triunfal para complacer a los serviles medios de comunicación.


	18. Rumores mágicos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Pues nada, ya solo me queda el epílogo de esta historia. Un pequeño capítulo que, espero, os sirva para conocer algunos secretos más de Harry y Snape. Al menos han conseguido su objetivo: ¡vencer al Ministerio! Y en el camino han encontrado algo muchísimo mejor.

 

_Dramatización del beso de esta tarde. Artista: @MrLollipopArt._

Boquiabiertas. Así nos hemos quedado esta tarde cuando hemos visto la escena. Harry Potter ha llegado a la prisión mágica diez minutos antes de que se abrieran las puertas que liberarían a los presos políticos encarcelados bajo la Ley Mordaza. Lo han acompañado la señorita Granger, el señor Weasley y Oliver Wood. Se le veía sonriente, hablador y amable, quizás también un poco nervioso.

Los magos detenidos han ido saliendo uno a uno para reunirse con sus familias, que se agolpaban allí mismo. El último en aparecer ha sido el señor Snape; caminaba despacio, con su sempiterna capa negra, y aunque un poco desaliñado, ha mantenido una actitud muy digna mientras salía de los límites de Azkaban. Harry Potter, que hasta ese momento no dejaba de pasearse por los alrededores, inquieto, se ha lanzado a recibirlo en cuanto lo ha visto.

Han compartido un abrazo y Harry le ha dedicado unas palabras en voz baja: “ _gracias a ti_ _lo hemos conseguido”_. Una frase que ha debido de causar una gran impresión en Severus Snape, porque de pronto, en un arrebato de pasión, se ha inclinado sobre Harry y, para asombro de los presentes, le ha besado. La alegría, como es normal, estaba a flor de piel y todas las personas que estaban allí congregadas —incluido Oliver Wood—, al ver la escena, han vitoreado y aplaudido a la pareja. Se han separado visiblemente incómodos por la expectación que habían levantado entre el público y, tras unas pocas despedidas, se han desaparecido de allí.

¡Lo cierto es que ha sido un momento muy emocionante y romántico! ¡Incluso hemos empezado a ver un cierto atractivo en Severus!

Se dice que esta relación ha ido gestándose poco a poco a lo largo del último mes mientras trabajaban en el Comité. Los que han tenido la oportunidad de verlos juntos en las últimas semanas han confesado que esto no les ha pillado de sorpresa. En el Comité discutían mucho, pero “saltaban chispas” entre ellos. Incluso hay algunos rumores de que entre las paredes del despacho del señor Potter habían compartido algo más que tiempo y palabras. Ya nos entendéis.

En la redacción nos alegramos por la nueva pareja y les deseamos lo mejor; pero lo lamentamos por Oliver Wood, que, aunque no se le ha visto afectado por la nueva relación de Harry Potter, todos coinciden en que ha perdido a un compañero excelente.

¡Pero no te preocupes, Oliver! Como dicen los muggles, “no hay mal que por bien no venga” y estamos convencidas de que tienes una legión de admiradores esperándote.  

 

 


	19. Epílogo. Las cartas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues este es el final. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. A los que habéis leído esta historia y a los que habéis comentado. Os lo agradezco de corazón. 
> 
> Por última vez, vuelvo de dejar el link a mi drive por si queréis descagaros todos los capítulos en pdf maquetados.  
> https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/1RI0ImphGLHStioNio3ar1Task4ujnCHD
> 
> Un abrazo y nos vemos pronto.

 

****

##  **

LAS CARTAS SECRETAS

**

En exclusiva, y después de una ardua labor de investigación, traigo para mis estimados lectores unos documentos inéditos, históricos, revolucionarios. Unas cartas que conmocionarán al mundo mágico: las que Severus Snape y Harry Potter intercambiaron durante la semana que el exmortígafo estuvo preso en Azkaban.  No les voy a engañar, algunas de esas cartas ocultan terribles y oscuros secretos y pueden herir la sensibilidad de los magos más emocionales. Pero el periodismo de calidad no conoce de límites ni de censuras y es mi obligación moral sacar a la luz la verdad que existe detrás de cada historia, sean quienes sean sus protagonistas.

Supongo que su curiosidad natural les llevará a preguntarse cómo he obtenido semejante material; pero, dado que resulta imposible revelar mi fuente de información, tendrán que conformarse con examinar las cartas que a continuación reproduzco para su deleite. Lean y descubran las facetas más secretas del señor Potter y del señor Snape. ¿Eran amantes? ¿Amigos? ¿Qué planes tenían antes de que fuera arrestado? Saquen sus propias conclusiones.

**_Hogwarts, 1 de enero de 2004_ **

_Estimado Severus,_

_me obligan a enviar esta carta a la atención del Director de Azkaban, así que he de suponer que será leída, revisada y quizás censurada. Tal vez ni siquiera llegue a tus manos. Merlín, no sé qué decir. No hace ni dos horas que te han detenido y Hermione me insta a seguir con el plan original, con nuestra hoja de ruta; pero yo soy incapaz. No puedo dejar de pensar que has sido detenido por mi culpa. Que tendríamos que haber previsto los movimientos del Ministro. Que podría haberlo evitado._

_Lo siento, Severus. Después de todo lo que has hecho… No puedo creérmelo._

_Por favor, si te llega esta carta, contéstame y déjame saber que estás bien_. _Dime también si necesitas algo y haré lo que esté en mi mano.  Espero que en un par de días puedas salir._

_Sinceramente,_

_H.P_

**_Azkaban, 1 de enero de 2.004_ **

_Potter,_

_estoy en la cárcel, no en el corredor de la muerte (al menos de momento) y te puedo asegurar que, como mortífago, he conocido sitios peores. Por supuesto, la señorita Granger tiene razón: el objetivo prioritario sigue siendo el mismo, así que ahórrame el drama innecesario, las disculpas y esas expresiones de perpetua culpabilidad que son tan tuyas. No todo gira en torno a ti ni todo recae sobre tus hombros. Pensaba que ya habíamos superado esa fase, pero veo que hay lecciones que se te siguen resistiendo._

_En cuanto a lo que me pides, te hago saber que solo necesito una cosa: que hagas tu trabajo tal y como lo habíamos hablado._

_S.S._

_PD: Las cartas me llegan, pero no soy el único que las lee._

**_Callejón Diagon, 2 de enero de 2.004_ **

_Maldita sea, Snape. Eres un capullo._

_H.P._

**_Azkaban, 2 de enero de 2.004_ **

_Nunca he dejado de serlo, Potter._

_S.S._

**_Callejón Diagon, 3 de enero de 2.004_ **

_Severus,_

_espero que el guardia te haga llegar esta carta directamente, sin que sea intervenida por nadie. Me ha asegurado que podía hacerlo, pero por si acaso,  he utilizado el truco que me enseñaste. Si ha sido abierta antes, sabrás verlo en el sobre._

_La noticia de tu detención y la de los otros magos ha saltado a la prensa internacional. Las calles están llenas de manifestaciones y la presión social sobre el Ministro es casi insoportable. Me gustaría pensar que este clima hará que el señor Bennet rectifique, pero tengo mis serias dudas. Hermione comparte mi opinión. Esto no va solo de una Ley Educativa, aquí hay algo más, algo que todavía no sabemos. La oposición del Ministro es irracional._

_En el Comité seguimos trabajando con los miembros de la Cámara Gubernamental, explicándoles la proposición que presentamos e intentando reclutar todos los votos posibles para nuestra causa. Tenemos esperanzas de conseguirlo._

_Aprovecho este medio para pedirte la contraseña de tu despacho. Necesito algunos libros y documentos que están allí y me ha sido imposible entrar pese a los múltiples intentos. Utiliza nuestro sistema para deletrearme la palabra._

_Tuyo,_

_H.P._

_PD: Te enviaré otra carta por la vía normal para no levantar sospechas. Esto no es lo mismo sin ti. El despacho se me hace enorme._

**_Azkaban, a cuatro de enero_ **

_Potter,_

_aquí todo bien, aunque el tiempo se hace interminable. 8 horas son como 1 día entero. Todo es aburrido y monótono._

_Por lo que sé, además de mí, han llegado a Azkaban otros 18 presos con sus 18 historias familiares y lacrimógenas. A cuál más insoportable y cansina. Todos llegan nerviosos y enfadados, pero el aburrimiento mata cualquier espíritu. **[1]**_

_Recuerda que el día 25 de enero llegan los nuevos manuales._

_S.S._

**_Grimmauld Place, 4 de enero de 2.004_ **

_Severus,_

_no tengo palabras. Para ti, siempre Harry. Espero que nos veamos pronto._

_H.P._

 

Tremendo, ¿verdad? Corrupción entre los funcionarios de la cárcel, tretas políticas, códigos, amor, traición. Pues hasta aquí, mis apreciados lectores, el adelanto de las cartas que podréis leer al completo en los anexos de mi nuevo libro que estará disponible a partir del 20 de enero de 2.004 en todas las librerías del mundo mágico: “Las vidas ocultas de las celebridades mágicas”.  

No os lo perdáis. Hay mucho por descubrir todavía. 

[1] 8 (H) 1 (A) 18 (R) 18 (R) 25 (Y): Es decir, la contraseña es Harry.

 


End file.
